Juggernaut vs Juggernaut
by The Anonymous Enigma
Summary: It's good to be back. Between moving, getting settled in a new High School, catching up all my work, I had no time to write this. I hope this is good, if it isn't, I'm very sorry. If you've never read my stuff, you should. I fixed Chapter 3
1. 0 Prologue

I usually just put their entrance things here at the top, but this time, since it might be the last for a while, I'll try something new before saying that stuff. Only problem is... I don't know what to say. Um... Uhh... Oh forget it, on with the prologue.

I AM WHO YOU ARE NOT.

I DO WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU DON'T.

I'M THE ONE PERSON YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH.

I'M THE GUY YOU BUMP INTO AS YOU WALK DOWN THE STREET.

THIS IS WHO I AM;

I AM ANONYMOUS.

----------*----------

I AM THE CLUELESS RIDDLE.

I AM THE ANOMALOUS MYSTERY.

I AM THE QUESTION WITH NO ANSWER.

I AM THE ONE YOU WONDER ABOUT BUT DO NOT KNOW.

THIS IS WHO I AM;

I AM THE ENIGMA.

You might find it hard that Anonymous and Enigma would have to fight, considering how they can't feel pretty much anything. Still, Vince's last act would be unrelenting and unforgiving. Anonymous and Enigma were to have that match, and if need be, more than one match. That would be several people's undoing, as Vince would bring back several recently retired superstars into this war zone. Poor fools, they didn't stand a chance...


	2. 1 The Cage

Anonymous and Enigma were all ready to fight. They both stood in opposite corners of the ring, looking at the steel environment around them. They were allowed to use whatever they wanted to beat the shit out of each other, but there were no weapons. "This thing's a rip off." Enigma said.

Anonymous nodded in agreement, and the fight began. First, Anonymous and Enigma were just punching each other back and forth, and then the steel cage came into play. Anonymous grabbed his brother's head, and threw it at the steel cage, which had to be nailed to the sides of the ring so it wouldn't fall apart. Enigma's masked head went straight through it sending sharp pieces of metal into his scalp. He wrenched his head back out, and grabbed a ring post, and pulled it out. The ropes went slack as he wrenched it out, the corner of the ring started to sag (he has a habit of destroying the ring, doesn't he?).

As Enigma swung the pole at his brother's head, there was an audible "ring" throughout the entire arena. Anonymous tilted slowly backwards, his glass eye shattering, and stepped forward into another swing. He blocked the pole, and kicked it from Enigma's hand. Enigma picked up the pole as Anonymous grabbed the exposed corner of the steel cage around the sagging corner. There was a wrenching sound of metal as he tore it apart, getting a steel rod about 6 or 7 feet long.

Enigma swung the thicker pole, narrowly missing Anonymous. Anonymous swung the rod at the back of Enigma's head, and quickly followed through with a series of other attacks to his brother before he could counter.

Enigma turned around, and grabbed the pole as it was stabbed towards him. Anonymous and Enigma battled for control of the pole, until Anonymous began turning in a circular motion, spinning Enigma. Enigma lifted up into the air, not able to keep his footing any longer. Anonymous let go of the rod, sending Enigma flying. Enigma crashed into the fencing of the cage, and fell to the canvas.

The steel rod skewered him, driving through his back and pinning to a thick piece of wood under the canvas. Anonymous climbed the side of the cage, opposite of the corner where it was likely to collapse. Enigma reached behind him, and grabbed the rod. He slowly pulled it out of his back, blood gushing out of the fresh wound. He laid in a pool of his own blood, the sticky, red liquid drenching his clothes. Enigma picked himself up out of the puddle of blood, and looked up at his brother.

Anonymous was standing at the top of the cage, the ring post in his hands, looking down at his brother. All he had to do was jump backwards and he would win, but he wasn't about to do that. Unfortunately, he half succeeded, half screwed up.

Enigma took the "battering ram" to the top of his scalp, and still stood. Anonymous landed on his feet, but when he jumped he had failed to notice the bloody rod that Enigma had picked up. The rod shot up into his lower jaw, sending blood spraying out of Anonymous' mouth.

The fans gasped, half in horror, half in disgust, at this display of ruthless power. The bell rang almost reluctantly, and medical staff came to the ring as what was left of the cage was lifted.

***

Anonymous and Enigma were sitting in their locker room, looking at the damage they had done to each other. Anonymous, who couldn't speak without spraying blood with every syllable, resorted to communicating in morose code. I hate you. He tapped out with a pen on a bench, looking at his brother with his good eye.

"Hey, you lost your brains with that eye. You should have noticed that rod anyway." Enigma replied.

You didn't have to crush in half of my skull to break my new glass eye. I liked that one. Anonymous replied.

"What happened to that sex-phone idea anyway?" Enigma asked.

Crashed and burned on the first day. Anonymous tapped back. The Godfather put me out of business.

Mick Foley came in, looking at the two Juggernauts. "Well, that could have been more successful." He stated the obvious.

"Now what? Who won?" Enigma asked.

"The match got too graphic."

"Tho it wath a draw." Anonymous sprayed blood as he tried to speak, lisping as his tongue had been spliced.

"Yeah. I guess the only thing we have to do is have a rematch." Mick said.

Enigma waited a while to respond. "That cage sucked anyway."


	3. 2 Ladder Match

Anonymous pushed the new false eye into his socket, thinking about what was about to happen. He was going to fight Enigma in a Ladder Match now, so it was going to be a bit rougher than last time, which had been a month ago to allow the wounds to heal from the last skirmish.

The bell rang, and Anonymous and Enigma quickly went outside the ring. Anonymous pulled out 2 of the 12 ft. ladders, and Enigma grabbed a 20 ft. ladder. Enigma swung it effortlessly, and swung it backwards to catch Anonymous off balanced as he was dodging back.

Anonymous held up one ladder, blocking the other weapon. Enigma climbed into the ring after dropping the ladder, and so did Anonymous. Anonymous kicked Enigma in the face, grabbed his legs, and pulled them out from under him. He spun his brother around, and let go, sending Enigma flying into the fans, which caught him (mosh pit) and sent him back towards the ring.

Enigma grabbed one of the 12 ft. ladders from before, and slid back into the ring. Anonymous took the full force of the blow in the face, destroying his new eye. Anonymous took a step back, the glass shards going into his skull. Enigma set up the ladder, and began fighting Anonymous. Anonymous jumped over the top rope and down beside the ring before Enigma got a chance to start fighting him. He grabbed the 20 ft. ladder, and slid back into the ring. He looked up, and saw Enigma at the top of the ladder.

Anonymous swung the 20 ft. ladder, toppling the smaller one and sending Enigma crashing to the canvas. Enigma landed on the top of a turnbuckle, and jumped off and stood up. Anonymous swung the ladder again, catching Enigma in the torso. They both heard the ribs break as the steel ladder swung into them. Enigma flew backwards, snapping the ropes and falling to the outside on top of the other ladder. The 20 ft. ladder was too big, and the 12 ft. ladder had snapped in half when Anonymous hit it.

Anonymous pulled out 6 new ladders; 2 12 ft. ladders and 4 20 ft. ladders. He set up 3 of the 20 ft. ladders, and climbed up to the top of one with the other ladders hanging off of his arms. He meticulously set up the 2 12 ft. ladders, and then he set up the last 20 ft. ladder on top of the pyramid. He jumped down, and motioned for the fans to move away from where Enigma was to land. Anonymous grabbed Enigma, lifted him up in a fireman's carry, and climbed up the ladders. He shifted his brother around when he got to the very top into a Power Bomb position, and jumped forwards.

Enigma landed on the crowd barriers at one of the intersections, crashing through both sections. Enigma stood up, and picked up Anonymous in a fireman's carry, despite his brother trying to slip off of his shoulders as he climbed the pyramid. Enigma shifted Anonymous around into a cross-DDT, and stood up on the top step. The fans moved out of the way, the empty spot going as far back as 20 feet because they didn't know how far Enigma could jump. Enigma jumped, bringing Anonymous in front of him. Anonymous landed on his neck, shattering the concrete ground. He lay there lifeless as Enigma stood up.

Enigma ran into the ring, and climbed up on a turnbuckle, thinking about if he could make the jump, which he could. Anonymous sat up slowly, and ran into the ring when he realized Enigma was going to jump. He got up on a turnbuckle, directly opposite of his brother. They both jumped, clothes lining each other in mid-air and snagging the Title Belts, one on each neck.

The bodies fell to the ground, the ring collapsing yet again as the 2 large juggernauts fell to it, crashing through the canvas and wood below.

The referee looked down one hole, and saw absolute carnage. Blood dripped from the shattered wood, Anonymous' body bent and contorted in a confusing manner, with Enigma in a similar situation. The bell rang, signifying the end of the melee, but still, no one was sure who had won. It would again end in a draw, and a rematch.


	4. 3 Street Fight

Anonymous and Enigma were standing in the ring, both ready to do what they would have to do. the bell rang, and Anonymous reached under the ring and grabbed a sledge hammer. Enigma reached under too and pulled out a solid steel baseball bat. Anonymous swung the hammer, which missed Enigma's head.

Enigma swung the bat as Anonymous stumbled forward, loosing his balance. Their was an audible ring as the hollow bat cracked against the back of Anonymous' skull. Anonymous took a step forward, and turned back around. Anonymous swung the hammer with one hand, the steel head swinging in a wide arc before connecting with the side of Enigma's head.

Enigma took a step backwards, and quickly regained his balance. He swung the bat as Anonymous swung the hammer, both of which gave a loud sound and snapped in half. Wood splintered and fell upon the juggernauts as the steel bent against the hammer head.

Anonymous went outside the ring and pulled out a boken, and Enigma pulled out a kendo from the other side. Anonymous and Enigma both climbed back in the ring, and proceeded to duel it out. Anonymous swung the boken into the base of Enigma's neck, the sharper edge of the wood slicing the skin as the wood broke. Enigma didn't notice it, and continued to fight his brother. Enigma frayed the point of his bamboo kendo, splitting the reeds. He sliced at Anonymous, the multiple edges cutting his brother's face through the mask.

Anonymous threw Enigma over the top rope, oblivious to the many wounds he now had. Enigma stood up, and he and his brother began fighting as they made their ways up the ramp. Enigma threw Anonymous through a concrete wall, and grabbed a fire-extinguisher. He bashed it on his brother's head as he tried to stand up, but it didn't stop him. Anonymous grabbed his brother's legs, his shoulder in Enigma's stomach, and slammed him through another concrete wall.

Anonymous stood up, and he and Enigma continued to battle, trying to find any weapons they could use to attempt to turn the tides. Enigma saw a camera man off duty who was smoking a cigarette. Enigma pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and jabbed it in Anonymous' good eye, making him fall back grabbing it. Enigma put the cigarette on his brother's mask, catching in on fire.

Anonymous threw the mask off, covering his face. The cameraman grabbed a fire-extinguisher, and put Anonymous' face out of flame. Anonymous picked up the burning flap of his mask, and threw it down in disgust. He looked around him with his one partially-good eye, trying to find a temporary mask and his brother. For some reason, there was a brown paper bag and a permanent marker next to him. He stabbed out an eye hole for him to see out of, and drew for no apparent reason a smiley face on the bag before putting it on, and continued searching for his brother. Enigma was sitting in the driver's seat of an 18-wheeler.

The camera crew ran out of the way, but Anonymous jumped up onto the hood, and up onto the trailer. Enigma drove straight at a steel garage door, and slammed through it. Anonymous looked up just in time to see the concrete before he hit it.

Enigma stopped the truck out on a highway, and went to the side of the trailer and climbed up it, his feet not even touching the steps. He looked around the trailer top, knowing his brother was still there somewhere. Anonymous grabbed Enigma's foot as he came to the back of the trailer, and pulled him off the top. Anonymous let go of the side, and landed on his brother.

Enigma looked at the smiley-face bag, and couldn't help but laugh. "What the hell is that?"

"A replacement." Anonymous said.

"Change it or something, man. I can't fight you while looking at a cycloptic smiley-face." Enigma said. Anonymous pulled out the permanent marker, and took off the bag. He drew something else on the other side of the bag, and put it on after putting in an eye hole. Instead of a smiley-face, it was a frowney-face. "It's not any better."

"Jeez, you're picky." Anonymous said and drew something else on another side. It didn't fit as easily on Anonymous' head because it was sideways, but the drawing worked in pissing off Enigma; A stick man flicking him off.

"You're evil." Enigma said, looking at the little stickman.

"Why do you hate stick people anyway?"

"No idea." Enigma said.

Anonymous and Enigma tried to dodge traffic and still fight, which was getting easier as the cars stopped.

Enigma grabbed Anonymous' temporarily masked head, and slammed it through a car hood, the sharp metal clawing at his face. Anonymous pulled himself out, and popped his glass eye out of his socket. He threw it at Enigma, which hit him in the forehead. "Is that all you have left?" Enigma asked as he pulled a shard of glass out of his forehead.

"No." Anonymous said. He then ran as fast as he could at Enigma, and speared him through an SUV. Enigma pushed his brother out of his way, and threw Anonymous up on top of the truck trailer. Enigma climbed up quickly, and lifted Anonymous up in a Tombstone Pile Driver position.

"I learned this from a friend of mine." Enigma said.

"Bullshit. You stole that line from me." Anonymous said.

"I know, but it sounds cool, and you shut up, evil stick man thing." Enigma said as he jumped up into the air. Anonymous fell through the steel, landing on his head. Enigma climbed out, and so did Anonymous. "Aw, man."

"What?" Enigma asked.

"The street fight rules applied only to near-ring fighting." Anonymous banged his fist through the trailer.

"We've been counted out." Enigma said, looking at the traffic pile up.

Guess what: REMATCH


	5. 4 Big Tag Team Match

I'll just admit the obvious. Christian obviously has the brain capacity of mayonnaise, so let's not forget that. You'd figure that with the Juggernauts running around, he'd keep his mouth shut. Too bad for him he's an idiot.

***

Anonymous and Enigma knew Christian, Test, Jericho, Rob Conway, and Regal were up to something big. The Juggernauts stayed silent, waiting to see what they would do. The boiling point was reached at a Smack Down in Montreal, Canada...

***

Christian felt proud of at least one achievement. He led his controversial faction to the ring, and held up his microphone. "Guess what, peeps; The un-Americans are back!" Test and Jericho began waving American flags upside down.

"HOLD IT! CHRISTIAN, YOU MUST HAVE DRANK CLOROX AS A CHILD. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Anonymous' voice boomed out of the speakers.

"You know what, Anonymous? I'm not afraid of you!" Christian shouted back.

"NEITHER WAS HHH, BUT LOOK AT WHAT'S LEFT OF HIM." Enigma said.

"The way I see it, there's only two of you, and us 4 down here, along with all my peeps!" Christian looked hopingly at the Canadian crowd, all of the fans booing him.

"Oh yeah. I did something the other day, thanks to someone whose name I won't say. There are two more champions to join the un-Americans." Rob Conway said.

Rene and Sylvan went down the ramp, yet again thinking they were on top of the world.

"NOW IT IS BY OUR PATIENCE AND THE FACT THAT PREY IS GETTING SCARCE NOWADAYS THAT THESE TWO HAVE RETURNED. MY BROTHER HAS NOT FINISHED WHAT HE DEBUTED TO DO, SO LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" Enigma said.

"Hold it!" Vince wheeled himself down the ramp. "Anonymous and Enigma's contracts state that if they loose any of their Titles, they loose their jobs. (Actually, Vince lied. He forged their contracts so that if one lost any Title, they were both out. This was contradictory to his final act, but he didn't care. He would have them both unemployed if one of them would just win. The Juggernauts knew this, but for fun and a bit of a challenge they remained silent about the forged contracts, for now.) I think this should count that whoever gets the pin becomes Undisputed Champion and will choose a Tag Team Partner to share the World Tag Team Titles."

"OK, THAT'S FAIR. LET'S UP THE STAKES EVEN MORE. HOW ABOUT A 12-MAN TAG TEAM MATCH?" Anonymous suggested.

Needless to say, the fans agreed that that would be a _hell_ of a match. Vince hadn't even thought of that idea. That meant that there were even more odds of the Juggernauts loosing their Titles and their jobs. "Well." Vince started out shakily. "You have until the main event tonight to choose the other 4 American patriots.

***

Anonymous and Enigma were swarmed with superstars wanting to participate in the 12-man Tag Team match. The Juggernauts would have gladly let them all fight, but 4 was the limit of people they could choose. The 4 they did choose were more than willing to fight for America. The only problem was that the ring might not be big enough for the 12 competitors. One can only wonder if a ring would even survive that match...

***

The 4 other Americans to fight the un-Americans had been chosen, and were as this; Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Rob Van Dam, Undertaker, and Fiero*, whom you might know better by the name Kane.

Fiero still had some problems, and was quick to pounce on, and beat the crap out of, anyone that made fun of a weaker person. His character was still a dark, morbid person, but he seemed to feel comfortable as Fiero, rather than the masked Kane.

The un-Americans were slightly unnerved by having to go up against 6 either big or well-liked American Superstars, but being on Canadian soil seemed to give them a boost in cockiness. Jericho, however, knew something bad was going to happen to him. He had heard that Anonymous and Enigma were having a tournament to see who could mess him up the most. 1 point was awarded if you sent him to the hospital, and 2 points were awarded if you embarrassed him very badly, like knocking him out, throwing him in a wooden crate, and dumping him in raw sewage (remember that), but Jericho felt that if he could pin or force one of the American Superstars to submit, then he wouldn't have to worry about the Juggernauts ever again. Notice the use of the word "if" there...

***

The un-Americans stood in one of the corners, looking at the much larger American opponents. The only one left to come out was Fiero.

Fiero made his entrance to the music of Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall Part 3", fire erupting from all around him. He made his way to the ring, carrying a suitcase which contained his "implements of destruction." The fans cheered wildly for him, and for once he truly heard the cheers after a long time. He still had anger problems, and every now and then he would loose it and Anonymous and Enigma would have to put him in the hospital to keep him from killing everyone.

He climbed up in the ring, and the music, lights, and pyros resumed the way they had been prior to Fiero's entrance. "I can understand you not wanting to forget the years of your life as Kane, but painting your face in the same fire-based pattern isn't really bringing out a new identity." Anonymous said as Fiero went over to the American's corner.

"So?" Fiero asked. "It pays to be a psycho in this industry sometimes, except for when you two show up and put me in the hospital."

"When riot control isn't strong enough is when we show up." Enigma said.

There was a slight confusion as to who would start the match, and it ended up with RVD starting off against Test. RVD's agility and strength easily surpassed Test, who found himself struggling to get in a punch every now and then. Eventually, Test got lucky and tagged in Jericho, who distracted the referee while Regal hit RVD with the brass knucks.

Jericho tried to pin RVD, who somehow managed to kick out. Jericho got up and began to rain punches on RVD, who was still sluggish from the temporary knock-out. RVD made it to his turnbuckle, who tagged in Steve Austin.

Austin had loaded up on beer before the match, making his pain reservoir almost as big as either of the Juggernauts. Jericho hit him with every attack he knew, but Austin kept flicking him off and doing his own moves on Jericho, who ran away and tagged in Christian.

  
Christian looked at the fans and put on his sneering smile, still thinking they would cheer for him. Even if he was on Canadian soil and the crowd should cheer for him, they still liked Austin more than Christian.

Austin's drunkardness had worn off, and the match became a bit more civilized. Austin got his face smacked into a turnbuckle after Christian removed the turnbuckle cover. Austin was dazed, and Christian made the most of it and began to pummel on Austin.

Austin made it to his corner, and tagged in Hulk Hogan. Christian looked at Hogan, and ran away to his own turnbuckle. He tagged in Rene Dupree, who came into the ring with Sylvan Grenier and began to double-team on Hogan. Then Undertaker and Fiero ran into the ring and began to tear the Frenchmen apart, as the other un-Americans ran into the ring and clashed with the Americans. Now it was all-out chaos.

Fiero threw Regal outside of the ring, and went over to his turnbuckle, opening the suit case. He pulled out 2 red-and-black hammers, a testament to the band that did his entrance music, and turned on Rene, who's opponent had ignored Dupree and went outside the ring to destroy Regal.

The referee could have called this a No-Contest match, but he wanted to watch the bloodshed.

Anonymous was in the process of teaching Christian how to fly, but he was a slow learner. 

Enigma got bored of the battering from a steel chair and punched Test, who folded like origami.

Austin was setting a record for the most Stunners in a minute. Rob Conway was the victim.

Hogan made Jericho black out and bruised his trachea with a leg drop.

RVD did a crescent-kick to Rene, knocking him out.

Undertaker did a Last Ride Power bomb to Grenier on the crowd barricade.

Christian ran in the ring, Anonymous slowly chasing him. Christian found himself cornered, fearing what he knew was inevitable. Regal ran away from Fiero and found himself behind Anonymous, and tried to see if the monster _did_ have a weakness. He slipped the brass knucks on his hand, and punched Anonymous on the back of the head.

Anonymous didn't even turn around. Fiero ran in the ring, and went over to his corner that had his suitcase. He had broken both of his hammers while trying to chase Regal, and pulled out his real weapon; an axe.  


Regal realized he just made an ass out of himself, and ran away from Anonymous, only to run straight into Fiero.

Regal ran like hell.

***

So far, pretty much all of the un-Americans were either unconscious or running away. Let's recap:

Regal doesn't have much brains but when you see Fiero standing over you with an axe, you run.

Rene was unconscious thanks to RVD, but the punishment wasn't done till he was ER-worthy.

Conway's neck was like a spaghetti noodle after about 2 dozen Stone Cold Stunners.

Grenier's back was almost broken, thanks to Undertaker and a crowd barrier.

Test crawled slowly away from Enigma, who grabbed his short hair, lifted him up in the air, and threw him into the ring post.

Jericho's body was laying in the middle of the ring, which was thrown out haphazardly by Anonymous as Christian tried to desperately fight him.

Anonymous propped Christian up on a turnbuckle, and did his super-powerbomb. Christian tried to stand up, rather than play dead, which just showed how stupid he was. Anonymous looked at the barely-conscious Christian, and stomped on his head.

The entire ring collapsed. All of it; the ring posts snapped in half, the ropes went slack, the wood beneath them shattered into splinters, and I don't want even want to go into description of what was left of Christian's head.

No one said anything. Not even the fans, who were sort of cheering for the un-American despite their obvious losses, were silent. Anonymous looked around at the fans, waiting for their reaction to their patriotic Canadian.

"Yay!!!!!" The fans started cheering wildly. Anonymous was slightly surprised, but didn't show it.

Enigma jumped up in the ring, looking for someone else to beat up. "How come they do that for you and not for me?"

"Don't know. Honestly I was going to miss on purpose and scare the crap out of him, but it's too late to fix that." 

"Actually it isn't." Enigma said. "Just tell the author to go back and fix it."

Anonymous:(looks up at the sky) "Hey author, can you fix Christian so I can mess him up again?"

Author:(Big booming voice out of the speakers like how Anonymous and Enigma taunt their prey) No.

Anonymous:"Please?" (Now he's begging like a little kid asking for candy.)

Author:"Fine."

***

Anonymous propped Christian up on a turnbuckle, and did his super-powerbomb. Christian tried to stand up, rather than play dead, which just showed how stupid he was. Anonymous looked at the barely-conscious Christian, and stomped right next to his head.

The entire ring collapsed. All of it; the ring posts snapped in half, the ropes went slack, the wood beneath them shattered into splinters, and Christian was in shock. He was _sure_ he had just had a near run-in with death in the form of a big foot. He fainted, not aware of the big yellow puddle forming around him or the big brown stain in his pants.

***

Author:"Happy?"

Anonymous:"Thank you."

Enigma:"Does his have to end in another count out?"

Author:"Uhhh, um, I don't know."

Enigma:"What do you mean you don't know?! You're the author!"

(Duct tape magically appears on Enigma's mouth, silencing him.)

Then the bell rang in count-out, but it was still a Rematch, but the night was far from over...

***

*Read my last fic about Vince, Chapt. 5, "Unhealed Wounds" and the Epilogue to understand what happened to Fiero.. I was going to do something again to stop Kane, but Shane beat me to it with that limo. Guess there's a bit of the Juggernauts in us all.

***

As usual, I, the author, have something to say. I don't know why the 2 Juggernauts asked me to not horribly maim Christian, but that was their choice. Also, There was an interesting reason why I brought La Resistance out of retirement was because of recent events on RAW (Rob Conway, that vile traitor.) and I just remembered a funny situation. Those 2 people out there know who they are, but they might not know me. (Just so others can understand, I got in an argument with those 2 in a chat room. Now I can't get back in.)

Team Resistance S and Team Resistance Z, you might not be reading this and I don't care if you do. I am the Enigma in that chat room, remember? What are you resisting? You aren't even French. You were using Babel Fish to translate all your text to French and then posted the English text a few seconds after the French version. Oddly enough, all of the pointless ramblings were the same, about how "France is good, America is bad." Sad idiots were probably a couple morons that thought that La Resistance was cool.

That was the context of all of their things until I asked them what they were resisting, and I don't think they had a good answer to that either. Then one of them told me to kiss it's (I'm not referring to them as people) ass. I replied that only it would want me to, and it said it did. Anyway, the point of including those idiots in this was to elaborate on the fact that they can't do anything alone. They had to come into the chat room together to look tough. Too bad they didn't know the chat room had 20 or 30 other Americans in it. What a bunch of idiots.


	6. 5 Elimination Chamber

Before I go on, I am not a racist. I only pick on Theodore Long (yes, I know I retired him back with La Resistance) because I'm tired of hearing his whining about how the black man is held down by "the man", because I see him holding himself down by only bitching about it. I'm part Native American, and if anything, I want my land from the US Government that they said they would give my people in all those treaties, but I probably wouldn't do anything with it anyway so what's the point. I say that if you don't start a problem, there is no problem, and whining won't end it anyway.

***

Vince was still demanding hat his final act end in a 1-count fall, for either of the 2. Eventually, it crossed his mind that maybe he could crown another Champion in the process. He sat in his wheelchair, looking at the fans as they waited for him to speak. "I know that you might deem it unfair that week after week I force Enigma and Anonymous to fight, it's only for your entertainment." He said into his microphone.

"Hey I don't enjoy watching 2 people kill each other!" Some man yelled at him from the front row.

"I agree. That's why I've made this decision, to unveil the next match for the Juggernauts. But it won't just be them, I've thrown in a bit more of a twist." Vince grinned wickedly. "Elimination Chamber!"

The fans, wondering what else he could expect from the 2 Juggernauts, actually cheered his decision for once, but only slightly. "Now, for the Competitors. They will be Jericho, Flair, and of course the Juggernauts. But seeing as how we'll need 6 people this time, not 4 like the last Elimination Chamber match, I'm bringing in a few Superstars that have not been heard of lately. Allow me to introduce the other 2."

Big Show's music hit the arena, and he made his way down the ramp to the ringside next to Vince, and waited (it's time to finish what I started).

Theodore Long, of all people, was next. "Let me holla at ya playa. I've been held down by the man for a long time, but it's the man himself calling me down here to prove that a brotha can win the Undisputed Championship without even being a fighta."

"SHUT UP!" The fans yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A KID?" Anonymous' voice boomed out of the speakers.

"Ya can't keep me down, playa." Theodore replied.

"YOU HOLD YOURSELF DOWN. ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS HOW YOU'RE OPPRESSED, INSTEAD OF TRYING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. PEOPLE WOULD RESPECT YOU IF DID SOMETHING OTHER THAN WHINE ALL OF THE TIME."

That never occurred to Long before. "Shut up, whitie!" He screamed in frustration.

"I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO SINK TO YOUR LEVEL AND ANSWER THAT PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT AN INSULT. VINCE, IF YOU WANT TO DO GOOD FOR THE FANS BRING HOGAN OUT OF RETIREMENT."

"No. Hogan's not coming out of retirement, and that's final."

"I beg to differ!" Mick Foley said at the top of the ramp. "Since I'm the Chairman, and you're only completing your final act, I can do what I see good for the business, so I've terminated Hogan's contracts as Hollywood Hulk Hogan and Mr. America and issued him a new contract." The fans cheered wildly for his decision.

"It's too late to put him in the match. It's my decision, you can book him in if you want, but he won't get a shot at any Title as long as I'm still enforcing my position as Chairman!"

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE ANYTHING, OTHER THAN THE MATCH TYPE. ANY OTHER ACT WILL RESULT IN YOUR FINAL ACT BEING VOID." Enigma said, his voice coming out of now where.

"Fuck you, Enigma!" Vince's temper had surpassed him.

"NO THANKS. OH YEAH, I HOPE YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS." Then all the lights cut off, and turned back on a minute later. When they turned on, bodies were everywhere, and Vince was tied in his wheelchair, suspended in midair by the hook that hold the Title Belts in a Ladder Match. Blood was dripping down, staining the canvas. No one was sure how Vince could continue to make all of his stupid decisions with the Juggernauts after him, but then again, isn't that the enigma?

***

Big Show and Jericho started off the Elimination Chamber Match, Big Show easily gaining the upper hand despite being weakened since his fight with Enigma. 5 minutes passed, and Ric Flair was let out of his cell. Flair and Jericho both teamed up against Big Show, who succeeded in eliminating Flair. Big Show had just eliminated Flair as Enigma was let out of his cell.

Enigma threw Big Show and Jericho into the metal wall of the Chamber, and began to easily kick their asses. Next was Theodore Long, who just tried to stay out of the way of the main part of the fight. Then Anonymous was unleashed. Anonymous grabbed Long's baldhead, and threw him into his cell, and locked the glass door. Long tried to get out, but couldn't. Long bashed his shoulder against the glass, but couldn't budge it. But he did succeed in triggering the booby trap Anonymous had put on top of the small cell earlier. 3 buckets of white paint poured down on an unsuspecting Theodore Long.

Anonymous unlocked the glass door, and pulled the now drowning and white Teddy Bear... erh, I mean Long, out and stood him up. Anonymous climbed up to the top of the Chamber, looking down at his target. He fell down, and did a dropkick to him, snapping Long's neck back violently. He gurgled something, and fell back. Anonymous put his boot on his chest, pinning and eliminating him, but not until after applying enough pressure to hear the bones crunching under him.

Enigma pinned Big Show, after doing a Tombstone Pile driver to him on the steel mesh surrounding the ring, breaking his neck and finishing off what he had failed to succeed in before. "And they call Shawn Michaels the Show Stopper." Anonymous said, locking his eye on his brother. Then they remembered Jericho had yet to be eliminated.

(My brother, Robert, began writing here)

Jericho saw both Juggernauts turn to face him, and he felt warm liquid dripping down his leg. Jericho began desperately climbing the wall of the Chamber, knowing his conscious minutes of the day were counting down.

Anonymous and Enigma were standing in the middle of the ring, watching Jericho in silence. They each turned to face each other and, while no words were spoken, they knew exactly what to do. First, each raised a fist, and bought it down three times.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Each said under their breaths.

"DAMMIT!" Shouted Anonymous as he saw his "Rock" get covered by Enigma's "Paper".

"You'll get your chance, someday. Just do your job," replied Enigma as he walked over to Jericho. 

Enigma reached for Jericho, who managed to climb only 2 feet up the side of the Chamber, and grabbed the helpless man then tossed him effortlessly toward Anonymous. In mid air, Jericho seemed like a rag doll.

Anonymous caught Jericho with ease then put him in a vicious bear hug. If he wanted to, Anonymous could've easily broken his ribs and back, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. Anonymous just stepped to the side and waited.

Enigma went to work, taking his time. First, he ripped the canvas off of the mat, exposing the plywood underneath. Then he punched a hole into the plywood and tore off a section about 6 feet long and 4 feet wide. Below the plywood were 2 beams to support whoever fought above.

Enigma dropped down through the hole he created and grabbed one of the beams. For a normal man, it would require a tool of some sort to remove the beam, Enigma used one hand. He took the beam he removed and threw it up back into the remnants of the ring. Then he climbed up himself.

Back up on the ring, Enigma picked up the beam and placed on the other exposed beam, which was almost in the middle of the rectangular "hole" in the ring.

Jericho was watching this and had thought up an idea of what was going to happen. Then, he had a flashback...

***

Baby Jericho was piling some little rocks on one end of the makeshift seesaw, which was a shovel on a rock. (Canadians don't have very good playgrounds.) Baby Jericho jumped off of a nearby bench and landed on the handle of the shovel. Little rocks went soaring into the air and the opposite end of the shovel smacked Baby Jericho very hard in the forehead. Back to reality...

***

Jericho had given up on kicking and screaming like a little girl a long time ago. But now, he had yet another thing to worry about.

"Let me do it! You always get all the fun!" Said Anonymous.

"But you already had your turn! It's my turn now!" replied Enigma.

"Okay, okay." Anonymous mumbled.

"Thank you." Enigma said loudly in Jericho's face. Enigma raised his fist and brought it down quickly on top of Jericho's head. Jericho went limp.

Enigma took Jericho away from Anonymous and dragged the dead-like body toward the hole, then dropped the limp Jericho in the pit. Jericho landed on the beam, helpless as possible to what was about to happen.

Enigma hopped over the hole and climbed the wall of the Elimination Chamber. He climbed all the way to the "roof". Once there, he managed to put his feet up against the roof while still holding himself up. Then, in rapid succession, many things happened that would require the second hospitalization of the self-declared King of the World.

Enigma let go of the roof.

Enigma kicked off of the roof, propelling himself downward.

Jericho regained enough consciousness to realize what was about to happen.

Enigma hit the end of the beam that was sticking up into the air.

Jericho was airborne for the second time because of a Juggernaut.

Jericho flew up toward the roof of the Elimination Chamber, then through the roof of the Chamber, and continued to head skyward.

Jericho wished that he hadn't regained consciousness.

Enigma jumped out of the pit he had created and watched Jericho land in the mass of fans and spectators.

(Robert stopped writing here)

"You better remember next time it's my turn." Anonymous said.

"Fine." Enigma said, and the fight between the Juggernauts began.

Enigma grabbed Anonymous' face and threw it into the chained wall of the Chamber, grating it on his face. The friction caused the mask to rip, exposing the side of Anonymous' face with the long scar and the false eye. Glass grinded as his face was pulled along the steel chain, tearing out chunks of his false eye and flesh. Enigma let go of his head, and got ready to dropkick Anonymous in his exposed face. Anonymous was ready for it, and got ready.

Enigma went flying in the air as Anonymous stepped to the side, grabbing his brother's legs as he flew beside him. Anonymous swung his brother like a bat at a steel beam, cracking it and causing part of the Chamber to sag.

Enigma jabbed his thumbs into his brother's eyes, trying to make him let go. He inadvertently applied too much pressure to the damaged false eye, and shattered it. Anonymous let go of him, and brushed the shards of glass out of his socket. Anonymous got some distance, and ran as fast as he could at his brother. Enigma saw him running towards him, and took a step to the side, sending Anonymous flying through the Chamber wall.

Too bad that earlier they had not heard the bell ring as a No-Contest when Jericho learned how to fly, and there was still no Undisputed Champion.

***

Linda McMahon opened the door to a locker room, and saw Anonymous sitting on a bench, a doctor pulling fragments of glass out of his eye socket. Enigma was missing, but soon showed up after a toilet flushing was heard, along with a loud "Fishy, come back!" Enigma walked out into the locker room, holding a little plastic bag in one hand and a sad look on his face.

"Sit down, Enigma." Linda said. Enigma sat down, and Linda began. "Listen, you two. You're both making this company a lot of money, but we loose money each fight when you destroy the rings and equipment, so you two will have to tone down the violence instead of destroying the rings, okay?" She turned around, and left.

Through the door, she could hear the two Juggernauts laughing.

"Hey guys, I think she was serious." The doctor who was working on Anonymous' eye socket said. Linda pressed her ear up against the door, waiting for someone to say something else.

The Juggernauts only laughed harder.

***

Robert is my oldest brother, and another author on FanFiction.Net. He and my experiences in life are the basis for Anonymous' past, as far as the cruelty and mockery go. We've both gotten over it, though, and are better people for developing good character traits because of it (that does not mean that you have to go to hell and back to be a good person). So far, his works include;

Long Road Home(Fast and the Furious fanfic)

Long Road Home Part 2(Fast and the Furious fanfic)

Today, it sucks to be a nazi(Oz fanfic, it's not what it looks like)


	7. 6 The King Of The Wolrld

Jericho was sitting in a hospital bed, looking at the WWE Website. He looked at one of the commentaries, and read the Title:

"Hogan gets 1 point in Jericho tournament."

Jericho clicked "X" on the WWE.com web page, pissed off. He hated this tournament crap, but it was getting to be good publicity. He pulled up a WordPad document, and read his plan for what he hoped would work for becoming the Undisputed Champion-

***

Anonymous and Enigma must be in a No-DQ math, because that way there will have to be a winner and loser. I, Jericho, the drag queen- I mean King of the World, will bribe Vince into making it a Triple-Threat match right before the match secretly, making me a valid opponent. Then, when the Juggernauts are half-dead if they can even get that bad, I run out and pin one of them, thus firing both Juggernauts and yet again becoming the Undisputed Champion.

***

Jericho smiled to himself, commending himself on coming up with such a great plan, which wasn't that great at all. He flipped the laptop closed, and saw Anonymous standing at the foot of his bed. Anonymous raised his pistol, and fired. It was a blank, but the sound made Jericho give a scream like Tim Curry in "Rocky Horror Picture Show" and fainted.

***

Jericho thought he opened his eyes, but he still only saw black. He thought he was in a coffin, because he could move fairly well, except he wasn't able to stand up more than halfway. Then he saw lights through some cracks around him, and he realized he was nailed up in a big crate. It was about 4 feet by 4 feet by 4 feet, but that was it. Then Jericho heard the sound of rushing water and machinery.

He was confused, but couldn't do anything. He was afraid of what was going to happen, but all he could do was bang on the sides of the crate and hope they just let him go without hurting him.

Then whatever vehicle Jericho was on stopped.

***

Anonymous grabbed the crate with Jericho inside, and lifted it up effortlessly. He walked over to a forklift, and put the crate down on the metal forks.

"Why do you get to do it?" Enigma asked.

"Because it was my idea, it's my turn, and I'm older." Anonymous replied, sitting in the seat of the forklift.

"We're twins." Enigma corrected.

"I was born first." Anonymous said, and turned on the engine of the forklift.

"You sure?" Now Enigma was confused.

Anonymous thought for a second. "No. Which one of us is older anyway?"

"I don't know either." They both paused a second to think.

"Oh well." Anonymous ended the argument, and drove the forklift forward, and stopped at the edge.

They were at a huge sewage facility. Workers were watching the 2 juggernauts, and the cameramen began to tape what was happening. Jericho peered through a crack in the box, and thought he saw a piece of crap float by in brownish-greenish liquid. That, combined with the terrible stench, made Jericho know what was happening.

Anonymous raised the forks of the crate, and got out of the forklift, and went around to the side. He placed one hand on the back of the crate, and shoved it into the raw sewage. I think you know the aftermath.

***

Tournament standings so far:

Hogan:1

Enigma:1

Anonymous:2 (3 if you count his flying lesson in the HHH fic)

And about 10 points out there to whoever even conceives of the idea of torturing Jericho in a fanfic. You guys win.


	8. 7 Something Very Strange And Twisted I ...

Ok, before I go on; this is just plain stupid, but I like it, in a demented sort of way. I thought I needed to put in some more crazy humor, I just hope I haven't clouded over the kick-ass parts of this with humor. Anyway, here it is; in the form of one of Enigma's nightmares.

***

Enigma stood up, not sure where he was. He had a strange feeling he had been there before, but wasn't sure. Everything looked flat to him. And that's when he saw them. The most evil things he had ever seen.

Stick men.

"No. What do you want from me?" Enigma asked, trying to run away but couldn't take his eyes off of the approaching stick people. The stick people only followed him.

"We want to be 3D!" One shouted as they followed.

"Leave me alone!" Enigma yelled, and turned around to run as fast as he could. His face smacked into a steel pole that showed up out of nowhere, knocking him down. He grabbed his face in confusion, noticing that his hand had blood on it. Usually, it took a sledgehammer to his forehead to cause a slight bruise, but now he was bleeding as if he was normal.

The stick men were approaching, and Enigma stood up. He tried to throw one of the stick people away, but he couldn't. His worst fear, besides being chased by stick men, had been realized; he was normal.

The stick men circled around him, trapping him. And then help arrived-

Santa Claus.

Santa mowed down a few stick people, and jumped out of his sleigh. His team of reindeer flew off as Santa loaded a magazine into an AK-47 and tossed a 9mm berretta to Enigma. They shot randomly into the massing stick men until they ran out of ammo, and almost all of the stick people were dead. Santa looked at the last stick man, and bent over. The stick man was still with fear as Santa farted, blowing the stick man away. Enigma just looked at Santa confused.

"How do you think I get out of those chimneys?" Santa asked.

Then, something weird happened. The little sticks that made up the stick people came together, melting into one huge stick man. The super stick towered above Santa and Enigma, looking down at them angrily.

"Now we're screwed." Santa said right before the super stick grabbed him with his giant stick hand, which didn't have fingers, and lifted him up to it's big round head that didn't have any facial features.

"Potty-mouth." The stick man said out through a mouth that wasn't there. Then the super stick bit his head off like a chocolate Easter bunny. Enigma didn't understand how that worked since it had no mouth, but Santa's head just disappeared.

The super stick loomed over Enigma, and raised one of its big stick legs to crush him. Enigma thought it was over, and the reindeer returned.

"It killed Santa! Destroy it!" Rudolph yelled as the other 8 unhooked themselves from the sleigh and flew in to attack.

Dasher and Dancer attacked on its right leg, snapping it off.

Prancer and Vixen nibbled its right arm off.

Comet and Cupid kicked its left arm away from the main stick body.

Donder and Blitzen bit it's last leg off, but were accidentally crushed when the main body fell to the 2D ground.

And Rudolph walked up to the big head, and crapped on it. Then he stomped down with all 4 hooves on its neck, the head rolling off.

Enigma looked down at the big stick head, listening intently to its final words. "Luke." It took a breath, sounding like Darth Vader. "I am your father!" Then it died.

***

Enigma jolted up in bed, beads of sweat rolling off of his face. He looked around him, and realized he was in his house. "I need therapy." He said, and went back to sleep.


	9. 8 Corporate Decision

Anonymous and Enigma sat at the end of the long table looking around at the other Members of the Board. Vince sat in his wheel chair at the head of the table, looking with silent rage at the 2 Juggernauts.

"Mr. McMahon, how much longer must we wait until you satisfy your thirst for our blood?" Enigma asked intelligently. He was even wearing a tie, thinking it made him look smart.

"Until one of you looses, plain and simple." Vince replied

"Vince, this is bringing the ratings down, we are not going to stand Idle and watch as your revenge tear this business apart." Mick said. Mr. Socko had his own seat at the head of the table, next to Mick.

"These matches have been a great cash crop, and you know it." Vince defended himself.

"Listen, my brother and I have already lost a lot of blood going into this thing, and I'm tired of having to buy new false eyes. This is the last deal, Vince. We've been patient up until this point with the rematches, but we're only going to give you 1 more chance to resolve this Undisputed Championship business, before we cut you from the WWE." Anonymous said, finishing the debate.

Vince thought about this, and realized that he would have to take some time before answering that. "I need some time to think." He mumbled, and wheeled his way out of the office.

***

Vince thought for a few days, going over the options in his head. A Last Man Standing match wouldn't work, since they both couldn't feel pain, let alone get knocked out. A hell in a Cell Match would only be a repeat of the Cage match, but with more weapon choices. He didn't think an inferno match would faze either one of them. Then he saw it. His only real chance was...

***

Ok. I know you want to know what he decided, that's where you, the reader, come in. In a review, tell me what you want to be the final match type (make one up if you want, that will be even better), including anything else you'd like to see, like guest ref. I can't guarantee that I'll choose yours, but I'll try to use the one that seems the best, even if I have to use ideas from a couple. I already have my own ending, but I think it'll turn out better with other's advice. Just one rule about this; no bikini contest with the Juggernauts as competitors. They're weird people but they're too cool to go that low. Anyway, keep looking forward to the final chapter, and remember to leave a review.


End file.
